1900
This article is currently under construction. Champions *National League: Brooklyn Superbas Statistical Leaders National League final standings |} Events *April 19 - The National League season opened with Philadelphia winning 19-17 at Boston in front of 10,000 fans. *May 6 - The Detroit Tigers skirted restrictions against Sunday games by playing in a park a few miles outside the city limits. *May 20 - Arson was suspected as the Pittsburgh ballpark had its second fire in two weeks. *May 31 - Nap Lajoie broke his hand trying to punch a teammate and was suspended without pay for five weeks. *June 19 - Clark Griffith of the Chicago Cubs and Rube Waddell of the Pittsburgh Pirates pitched 13 scoreless innings before Griffith's double in the bottom of the 14th won the game 1-0. *June 21 - Brooklyn Dodgers took over first place for good with an 8-6 win over the Philadelphia Phillies. *July 5 - Cincinnati Reds were stopped on one hit for the second consecutive game. *July 7 - Boston's Kid Nichols got his 300th career win. *July 12 - Noodles Hahn of Cincinnati pitched a 4-0 no hitter against Philadelphia. *July 17 - Christy Mathewson made his major league debut, allowing six runs with two walks and three hit batsmen against Brooklyn. He was 21 years old. *July 29 - Players demanded a share of the purchase price from the sale of their contracts. *September 11 - Nixey Callahan of the Cubs gave up 23 hits in a 14-3 loss to the Giants. *September 12 - The Reds made 17 errors in a doubleheader at Brooklyn. *November 14 - The National League refused to accept the American League as an equal. *December 12 - The National League considered adding four teams to prevent losing cities to the American League. *December 14 - The National League decided to adopt a 16-man roster limit after May 1 each season. *December 15 - Pitcher Amos Rusie was traded to the Reds for Christy Mathewson. Births *January 7 - John Beckwith (1956) *February 2 - Willie Kamm (d. 1988) *March 6 - Lefty Grove (d. 1975) *March 14 - Marty McManus (d. 1966) *March 31 - Mule Suttles (d. 1966) *April 23 - Jim Bottomley (d. 1959) *April 26 - Hack Wilson (d. 1948) *May 20 - George Grantham (d. 1954) *July 23 - Jimmie Wilson (d. 1947) *August 16 - George Scales (d. 1976) *September 17 - Hughie Critz (d. 1980) *October 16 - Goose Goslin (d. 1971) *October 24 - Ossie Bluege (d. 1985) *October 31 - Cal Hubbard (d. 1977) *December 20 - Gabby Hartnett (d. 1972) *December 28 - Ted Lyons (d. 1986) Deaths *January 19 - Martin Bergen, 28, catcher for the Boston Beaneaters since 1896 who batted .280 for the 1898 championship team (suicide) *February 7 - Jack Taylor, 26, pitcher for Cincinnati, previously with the Phillies, who had three 20-win seasons from 1894–96, led NL in games and innings in 1898 *July 15 - Billy Barnie, 47, manager of the Orioles from 1883 to 1891, and later of three other teams; pilot of Hartford team in Eastern League since 1899 *October 7 - Bill Phillips, 43, first baseman for Cleveland and Brooklyn who was the first Canadian in the major leagues; batted .302 in 1885